1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of safety devices enabling the links between two mechanical parts to be verified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taking into account the safety requirements in mechanisms presenting an immediate risk to the operators imposes the integration of a component functioning independently of the mechanisms in order to prevent it from continuing its action. This is the case, for example, for the linking of two mechanical parts at time (t) one of which is a drive part and the other driven. The pursuance of the drive action of one of the mechanical parts may prove very dangerous for an operator in charge of operating the mechanism. Thus, in the case of a weapon in which the barrel comes into contact with the breech ring, the perfect union of these two parts must be ensured for the drive shaft to be fully locked in rotation. This type of problem can be found in the stop commands of hydraulic, pneumatic, electric or mechanical power generators if the two parts remain at a distance of a few tenths of millimeters from one another thus presenting a risk to the users or the surroundings. It is thus necessary for a safety device to be designed which guarantees the mechanical locking in rotation of the drive shaft if the barrel is not in position on the breech ring, that is to say if there is even a very slight gap between them.